It Started with a Newspaper
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: In which paperboy Natsu Dragneel accidentally smacks hot neighbor Lucy Heartfilia with a newspaper. -Nalu [AU]


_It Started with a Newspaper_

Natsu X Lucy

Alternate Universe

Romance/Humor

Rated K+

Summary: In which paperboy Natsu Dragneel accidentally smacks hot neighbor Lucy Heartfilia with a newspaper. -Nalu

Dedicated to: CelestialWizard  
>Thanks for writing a one-shot dedicated to me during a rough time in my life. I really enjoyed it.<p>

Author's Note: I apologize for not writing or updating any of my fanfictions. School has been a pain, and I have been having a major case of writers block. I'm taking a short break from my multi-chapter fanfics and I'll be working on one-shots. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and I apologize in advance for any grammatical issues. Be sure to also vote on my poll about which of my one-shots you want next.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It's not telling you how I feel that scares me; it's hearing what you might say back." ~Anonymous<em>

_._

_._

_._

It was a normal morning in the busy down of Magnolia. And by normal, I mean completely silent. Mornings in this town were silent, at least for now. Somewhere on some street, the repetitive rings of an alarm clock were heard, jolting the neighbors awake. They groaned, and cursed before covering their ears with their pillows and falling back to sleep yet again. The owner of the alarm clock, a young man named Natsu Dragneel, tiredly got out of bed and went to turn off the alarm clock.

Like any person, Natsu loved his sleep, but the noisy contraption had woke him up and he had to go to work. Grumpily, he stalked towards the bathroom to freshen up (plus if he stayed any longer, he probably would have smashed his clock to bits) and came out moments later in a somewhat better mood. Natsu Dragneel is your average sixteen-year-old, who is actually quite known at school. He is the basketball captain after all. Anyways, he loves food, fire, dragons, sleep, and most importantly Lucy Heartfilia.

This was something that he wouldn't directly admit, but he had a crush on his neighbor and classmate who lived only a couple houses away from his. He thinks he's developed a crush on her the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Her bright smile, golden hair, and chocolate brown eyes drew him in, and he fell hard.

Natsu was usually a very childish and social person, but when it came to Lucy, he would blush and stutter like an idiot. At school they don't really talk a lot because of his nervousness around her. He still remembers the last time she said hi to him, making him turn bright red. Embarrassed, he ran away from her, leaving a very confused Lucy. From that day forward, he had avoided her because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her.

Sighing, Natsu ran a hand through his hair, and got dressed. Actually, he probably has the most embarrassing job in the world. He's a paperboy. He thought that the job itself was for little children, but he was in desperate need of money, and it was the only one available. If Lucy were to see him, he'd probably die of embarrassment. Being a paperboy wasn't exactly tough or manly. Great, now he's starting to sound like Elfman.

Before leaving for work, he looked out the window for any signs of Lucy. When he saw nothing, he grinned and ran downstairs to work, careful not to wake his sleeping dad Igneel.

~X~

Natsu rubbed his bruised cheek with one hand, throwing newspapers from his bike. He had gotten to work late again, and his demon boss Erza had scolded him and almost "sent him to hell". Not only was he behind schedule, but Erza had made him deliver the papers on that icy bastard's route. His legs were burning, and it was about ten minutes till six. All the papers had to be delivered before six.

Picking up his pace, he quickly flung the newspapers out of his bike like they burned him. He wanted to get his job done quickly since he also had school afterwards.

Finally, what seemed like hours, there were only ten houses left that needed newspapers, and Natsu was quite eager to finish. He sped through the neighborhood, throwing newspapers quickly and inaccurately. It wasn't until he heard a yelp that he stopped. Turning towards his right, he saw familiar house with a familiar young woman standing with a paper thrown on her face. Natsu gulped, as the said woman removed the paper. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

At that very moment, Natsu wanted to go hide and die in a very deep hole. Not only had Lucy Heartfilia seen him as a paperboy, but he had thrown a newspaper directly at her face. He watched as Lucy looked at the newspaper with a scowl, before she turned to him. Her anger seemed to vanish when she saw him, and she just stared. Natsu covered his cheeks with his scarf, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Natsu?" She asked, looking at him oddly. "From Fairy Tail Academy?"

Slowly, he nodded, unsure of her next reaction.

"You're a paperboy," She said slowly, making him nod. About a second later, she burst out laughing making him blush.

"Don't laugh!" He wished a car would run him over then and there. "It's not funny!"

After a moment, she stopped laughing and wiped tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you seemed to be all boyish and cool at school. I never expected you to be a paperboy."

"I needed the money," Natsu admitted. "I was playing with fire and I burned the sofa. My dad wants me to buy another one."

"Oh," She said plainly, making Natsu panic on the inside. Was he boring her? "No offense Natsu, but I thought you didn't like me,"

Natsu choked on his spit. Didn't like her? He practically loves her!

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, at school you always avoid me and stuff. I thought you just didn't like me," Lucy claimed sheepishly.

"I like you!" Natsu blurted out, making Lucy blush. "I mean uh..."

He thought for a minute and looked at Lucy who was blushing. She looked so cute. Then again, in his eyes she always looks cute. Closing his eyes, he thought about what to say next. Should he ask her to a go on a date with him? What if she rejects him? Screw it, he's already gone this far.

"Can I take you out?" He nervously asked. "It's to make up for throwing a newspaper in your face."

There was a long silence, and it was the most painful silence of his life. His shoulders slumped as he waited for her to reject his offer.

"Sure," Her answer snapped him back to reality as he stared at her dumbly. Before he knew it he let out a cheer, but stopped realizing that Lucy was still standing there.

"Can I go to school with you?" Lucy asked, gesturing towards his bike. He nodded quickly, as he scooted forwards a little, leaving room for Lucy to sit on his bike. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and Natsu felt as though he had died and gone to heaven.

Maybe next time he'll ask her to marry him.


End file.
